Problem: Solve for $x$ : $3x + 8 = 10x + 3$
Answer: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(3x + 8) - 3x = (10x + 3) - 3x$ $8 = 7x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $8 - 3 = (7x + 3) - 3$ $5 = 7x$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{5}{7} = \dfrac{7x}{7}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{5}{7} = x$